


Bro: consider something more permanent [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Series: Petstuck [podfic] [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Gen, Ownership, Pets, Petstuck, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-02
Updated: 2012-10-02
Packaged: 2017-11-15 11:31:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/526823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's like any exotic pet craze, right, you get a few people who really know what they're getting into and then a bunch of others who get bored or don't have the time or can't cope with their needs or whatever, and then guys like you wind up trying to look after little broken aliens that somebody else didn't take good care of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bro: consider something more permanent [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bro: consider something more permanent](https://archiveofourown.org/works/379060) by [Laylah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laylah/pseuds/Laylah). 



> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!!

cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Homestuck/Petstuck/Bro%20consider%20something%20more%20permanent.mp3) | 10:18 | 9.52 MB  
---|---|---  
[Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/bro-consider-something-more-permanent) |  |   
  
### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, AO3, and Tumblr


End file.
